Time Slots
by Remniscent Shadow
Summary: They hope to wash off the sins someday, somehow. small drabble series, random updates. Not entirely yaoi, i also write parental roy/ed. will also contain other pairings.
1. Phases

**a/n: **so this is a short drabble I'm starting, it has no plot, just simple scenes that I will write as to however I see fit, they will be 300 words or less.

**Disclaimer: **I'm nothing but a fan, who will always dream to own.

**Phases**

"It's just a phase, it'll pass" he commented. But both men knew he was lying, looking at the prone form of Alphonse staring out the window, they grimaced as they saw the pale bones sticking out. His skin was pale, and his long hair was lying in a messy heap about his shoulders. It could've been Fullmetal, but Roy knew better. Fullmetal wasn't coming back. A heavy release of breath escaped his lips and one look at Hughes confirmed that the man knew what he was thinking.

Hopefully, this was just a phase too.

But Roy's heart knew better.


	2. Loyalty

**Dislaimer: ** If I did, I wouldn't be here. D:

**Loyalty**

Riza Hawkeye cannot claim to know much about love. She is determined not to take that risk. However, she can tell you plenty about loyalty. Always ready to protect. You must not waiver in the decisions you're given. You must trust. Only interrupt when it is harmful to the one you're protecting. You must understand. Do not overwhelm your assignment. Do not do this, do that, etc. Riza can give you an endless list.

Hughes, can tell you plenty about love. It is caring for the people you love. Always being there for them. Being loyal, trusting them with your life. You should always watch out for them and catch them when they stray too far away from what is right for them. Don't overwhelm them though. Of course, a couple of pictures never hurt anyone, and boasting..well that's alright too. Just put the album far away form their reach. When Hughes sees love, he knows.

So when Hawkeye shakes her head at his ridiculous ideas, " Maes, you should know better, I'm doing nothing more than my job.", Maes just smiles and shakes his head in turn.

Hughes always knows.

Riza will always love Roy.

And Hughes knows that Roy will always _just _be loyal to Riza.


	3. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own.

**Ghosts**

Ed was familiar with failure. He failed to bring his mother back. He failed at making right decisions.

Ed was familiar with fear. He knew what it was like to tremble, with sweat covering his brow. Those seconds where you just can't get any air into your lungs. Those moments when you freeze. Completely and utterly helpless. Hopeless. Ed is afraid, of losing his brother, he's afraid his decisions will kill them both one day. Ed is not afraid of never fitting into his society. He just goes as things come. But Ed is terribly terrified of one thing.

Ed will always be afraid to love. Love always means danger. He loved his father, and all he did was walk away. He loved his mother, but his love couldn't bring her back. He loves his brother, but love will not give Al back his body. So whenever Ed walks into that office and looks at the man sitting behind that desk with that awful mocking smirk, Ed puts a chain on his heart.

Ed is afraid to love. He won't risk endangering somebody else.

Roy wonders why Ed won't let his ghosts go.


	4. Ruptures

**Disclaimer: noo, I shall never own…..yet :D**

**Ruptures**

And like a mirror falling to the ground, her world shattered into a million pieces.

A desolate empty feeling crawled into her heart and nestled there.

It was like having the sun torn out of the earth; dark, cold and empty.

But she was a creature of light, and longed for the rays of the sun.

She missed the colored flowers, now nothing but withering and grey.

She walks on dry land and across empty rivers, with the shadow of a boy trailing behind her as she goes.

At night she thinks she hears him howling, joined by the chorus of another from farther away.

So she pulls up the covers and always mutters, always prays, "Come back Ed, come back and stay.."


	5. Crumbs

**Disclaimer:** Not yet, but soon. :D So yeaa, don't know if ya noticed but I got this thing for typing in an odd pattern lately. haha. sorry if it bothers anyone. Just leave a comment.

**Crumbs**

Furious lightning dappled the sky.

Cries of thunder echoing throughout the night.

Below on the ground, on muddy floor, and worn out boots, stands a boy

of golden hair.

A house worn and burned out stands before him.

Walking amongst it's remainders, he remembers.

He's never been one to forget.

Charred wood soaked with rain, drowning in muddy soil.

He walks through rooms, a kitchen that hadn't always been filled with turmoil.

He walks and remembers.

Until he stumbles across a concrete floor, and it might be worn out and faded

but he still sees it nonetheless.

A circle, an armor in the corner, two children, and a reckless boy.

No he'd never forget what he'd done.

The crumbs of a child's illusion.

0o0o0o

Please review!


	6. Bombshells

**Disclaimer: Nope…not yet :P**

**A/N: lol kudos to whoever can figure out whom im talking about! **

**Bombshells**

Wandering words, from long ago.  
Mending hearts from rainy days,  
all fitted in birthday boxes, re-used for sunny days.

Repetition, mindless dreaming, - every day the same mistakes.  
Turbulent dreams of forgotten faces, reminders of what he used to say.  
Restless nights, remembering, of all the lives he put at play.

Winding roads of a reminiscing soul,  
tormented by all he gave away.

Mind games, child's plays  
– what difference is there anyway?


	7. Reckless

**Disclaimer: Not yet, but im working on it! Ed shall be mineee mwhahahah :D**

**A/N again kudos to whoever figures out who the ppl here I talk about aree :D**

**Reckless**

He was a man who was left to ponder,  
sitting on an old wicker chair,  
fetching memories of long ago.

She was a girl with a future ahead,  
but the tombs made her hesitate and wonder  
if she'd ever make it past the first row.

There is a river that runs through the grove,  
clear water reflecting a cloudless sky,  
but the truth is, the sky is getting darker  
a mass of nightmares rolling by.

_He can still hear them screaming,  
and she will always see the blood smears._

If he were young and strong again  
he'd be up and about rescuing  
-children in distress

_If only he were brave again._

And she wishes she were older,  
wishing things would no longer bind her.  
But that's all she ever learned to do.  
But if the truth be told and known,  
they'd see their wishes bore no fruit.

_They always were afraid anyways._

For in the darkness of the night  
all they can do is wish, and say goodbye.

_He'd always left without a warning, after all. _

_0O0O0  
_

_**A/N: **For the previous chapter it was Hoeheim, but from the brotherhood series, where they tell you about his past. :)  
_


	8. Standing

_**Disclaimer: nope, not yet D:**_

_**Standing**_

_It had been a mission east of central, one of the rare occasions where Ed was meant to travel alongside Roy and part of the crew – which consisted mostly of just Riza and Havoc. It was one of those typical cases- a man with a grudge against the State Military for not accepting him and, yadda, yadda. Usually piece of cake, most of them were so delirious that they usually weren't very capable in fighting –sometimes. This of course just had to be one of those occasions where they were psycho _and_ smart._

_It was total chaos, Riza and Havoc had gone ahead and given chase to make sure they wouldn't lose the man's trail along with Al to disarm any alchemical traps. Roy had minor injuries but nothing that would hinder him, Ed though was a different story._

_His coat was splashed a deeper shade of red, though not entirely noticeable, something that Ed was glad for if Al had noticed, he would've gotten very worried. But his vision was blurring, nobody had seen through Roy's smoke and fire of course, but that psycho bastard had been able to plunge his stupid long blade through the side of his torso. That wasn't the worst of it though; the psycho had been able to hammer his leg's automail pretty bad with that giant stupid transmuted hammer. It hurt like hell to stand his leg was technically shattered it was only a slight transmutation on his behalf that kept the thing together. Nonetheless he kept forward blurry vision and all, a half-staggering march past Roy, - until Roy gripped his arm of course ._

"_Don't be foolish Fullmetal, you can't continue like that" Facing Roy's grimace Ed frowned, "Just let go, we've almost got the bastard anyway, won't take long, I can take care o-"Ed's world took a wild spin and he lost his footing. A heavy release of breathe and suddenly Roy was cupping his chin in his hands a softer expression on his face, "Don't be stupid Ed," he smiled ever so slightly, "I'll help you up, let's go"_

~And if truth be told Ed has more than just one flesh leg to lean on.


	9. Stumbling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FMA/FMAB characters.

Stumbling

_This wasn't originally what they had planned. How could it have been?  
But in the end, somehow they think, it was inevitable._

Golden hair tumbles across white pillows, as pale skin gleams with the moonlight sneaking in.  
Rough fingertips caress old battle wounds, and lustful sighs encase the room.

_They hadn't been looking for each other, but somehow they found one another.  
They thought it was fucking irony in the end, but it couldn't be helped._

They were so empty inside, and maybe all they were doing was trying to fill up empty holes.  
They clung unto each other desperately, yet always hoping that they'd hadn't found each other to hold.

_It started odd out at first, both with broken hearts, and a never-ending thirst.  
Thirst for the skin they'd been so desperate to touch.  
But in the end all they had was each other on old broken benches,  
sympathetic smiles, the only thing they exchanged back then. _

And sometimes they cried while they did this, wishing they didn't feel so used,  
but it was a silent mutual agreement, it's not like it mattered anymore.

_Trouble is their middle name so it was inevitable that they found each other anyways.  
Besides, they'd never been satisfied with what-ifs._


	10. Red Footsteps

Red Footsteps

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything except for the dream of wishing I did.

-.

He could still see the blood smears sometimes.

On his hands, in the mirror's reflection. They followed him, red silhouettes trailing as he walked. He dreamed it always, a dark abyss of fear that coiled tight around his stomach climbing up into his throat until he couldn't breathe, his mind frozen with endless thoughts. Then it was gone, all gone to be replaced by endless white and a figure with a beckoning finger. Always the same stupid mistake, _yes. _ The arrogance, he disgusted himself sometimes, to think he had the power, to think he _could. _

But he _had. _He _did. _And so he was facing the consequences now.

It was a never ending fear, a long slithering snake that wound itself around him choking any thought off of his mind. But he'd bear it, he had to. It was his fault after all.

So whenever Ed felt that he just couldn't go any longer he'd remind himself, that it was his fault, he must fix it. And he did, he endured all he hadn't ever thought of possible, and brought Al's body back. But those mistakes still followed him, always haunted by _what-ifs. _ And everywhere he went he could see, looking behind him, the path he'd raked for himself. Red footsteps trailing behind him, telling the story of one foolish arrogant boy.


	11. Bored Games

**Disclaimer**: These are torture…of course I don't own.

**Bored Games**

The wind was howling outside Central Headquarters. Leaves swirled around in messy spirals, brushing against the Colonel's window. The office was relatively quiet, as if afraid of interrupting the cacophony of odd music outside.

The slight thump of papers on his desk snapped the Flame Alchemist out of his reverie. Casting a side glance at the corner of his desk where the never ending papers accumulated made him sigh. That was one thing he would _definitely not miss_ when he was Fuhrer. Taking the files one at a time he sorted them into neat piles, depending on the urgency of them. With a smirk in place, and a bit of giddy glee, Mustang cleared his throat. At this, his team rolled their eyes.

Could he never do his _own_ work?

Mustang had taken it into habit lately of splitting his paperwork to the rest of his team. Leaving Mustang, of course, free to get bored out of his mind. Not that it matter he'd rather be bored than doing paperwork.

Cleaving his trademark smirk, Mustang stretched contentedly in his chair as his team stood up casting very non inconspicuous glares in his direction. Deciding that the premises of his office were no longer deemed safe as long as his team was with ruffled feather, he decided that taking a nice walk would be preferable. Stepping out of the office Roy contented himself with meandering in the halls. That is until he bumped with Grumman.

"Oh, well if it isn't Mustang!"

"Pleased to see you General Grumman, what brings you to Central Command?" he said saluting.

"Why I was just looking for you boy, you know how I like myself a good board game"

"Why yes, I remember your games of chess, Sir"

"Yes, yes, well these fellows around here have no god skills at it, and I thought you'd be lurking around," fixing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he prompted "so what do you say eh?"

"I'd be honored."

"Good good, I've got plenty other board games with me, what with these meetings and all, listening to Archer talk isn't always entertaining in meetings, so I come prepared."

Mustang resisted the urge to smirk, he could just imagine Archers face whenever Grumman pulled out his games, playing against an invisible foe during his 'important' meetings.

Opening the office door to where Grumman currently resided, Mustang reigned in a grimace. There was a long wooden table, and all across its length various board games were open.

'Well', Mustang thought, 'I did say I was _bored_.'

-.

I don't know if anyone caught the point i was trying to make in emphasizing bored right there. If not then well it's not like i'm very satisfied with this piece either. but hope maybe you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
